The Art of Dollars and Cents
by LadieTAG
Summary: Daria and Jane find out there is love in the air between two people they would have never expected while visiting an exhibit in Boston.


**The Art of Dollars and Cents**

"Hey Jane - I have to write an article on that upcoming abstract art exhibit at the BUMMA (Boston University Museum of Modern Art). Care to join me? I could use a photographer and an "artistic perspective" on the work." Daria said.

Jane hesitated at first. She had read about the exhibit and was torn. Although the level of badness could be amazing, the chances of her running into anyone she had met at Ashfield would be extremely high. Not to mention the fact that her chances of hanging out with Daria had decreased greatly this semester.

"Sure, amiga. I'm pretty certain I could get some brownie points for attending."

"Great - I'll pick you up Saturday around six - we're going to the opening so that I have a chance to interview some of the artists," Daria hung up the phone while Jane began to regret her decision.

Saturday came and Daria showed up early enough for them to grab a coffee and catch up. They arrived at BUMMA and Daria flashed her Raft Press Badge and explained that Jane was her photographer for the event. The musuem employee handed them passes and a map of the museum. Some guests who were allowed to a special early viewing were leaving the exhibit hall. Daria interviewed a few of them who had clearly mixed opinions. While a couple raved about the pieces, particularly those they called "abstract graphs", others left scratching their heads in confusion. As they arrived at the hall entrance, Daria and Jane looked at each other and shrugged their heads.

When they walked in, they had to agree with those who were confused. The first room was full of various abstracts that made the pair wonder what the artist was on when they came up with the title. Diagrams of x's and o's and squares with lines going in all sorts of directions. At first, they thought about watching their exes as they played Madden, until the feeling of deja vu came over them. When they looked at the name of the artist, Jane's stomach dropped when she saw keep appearing. As they made their way into the next room - Jane almost screamed the sight in front of her. A giant paper plate replica of one of the paintings. She knew then who the D. Dotson was. _Great, now to have to deal with that pompus asshole. Oh fuck - with Allison be here?_ Daria looked over at her in concern. That's when they spotted a large group of patrons surrounding two people. The woman, seeing the pair immediately signaled for them.

"Daria, Daria Morgendorffer and Jane Lane?"

Daria and Jane stood there with their mouths hung open. "Mrs. Bennett?"

"I used to be Mrs. Bennett. I'm Mrs. Diane Dotson now. Let me introduce you to my husband, Daniel. Daniel, here are two of the best students I ever had. Daria and Jane."

Daniel looked at the two and extended his hand, "Nice to meet you both. I love listening to Diane's tales of you two in her class," Daniel stared at Jane for a moment. "I'm sorry, but you look familiar. Did you attend Ashfield?"

"Yeah - for a summer," Jane mumbled.

"Oh, anyway what do you think of our exhibit?" Daniel asked.

"It reminds me a lot of madness of the economy," Daria tried to smile, but the attempt failed miserably.

"That was exactly what we were trying to convey," Diane said to her former star student while she put her arm around Daniel.

"When I first met Diane a couple of years ago, I knew she talent. I was a guest speaker in Ms. Defoe's class and was walking to her room when I saw the diagram on Mrs. Bennett chalkboard and I knew that I had to meet the creator. So, after school, I went back to her room and we talked for hours."

"Mrs. Bennett, I thought you were happily married?" Daria asked.

"I had loved Herbert, but Fuzzy Wuzzy Wee Bits can only keep a relationship together for so long," the now Mrs. Dotson leaned towards the two. "Especially when they aren't the only wee bit in the house if you catch what I'm saying." Diane then turned back to Daniel with a hungry smile. "Needless to say, Daniel swept me off my feet and we got married last year and have been making beautiful and profitable art ever since." A few moments later, Diane planted a kiss on Daniel that quickly grew into a mad passionate public make-out session.

The statement and actions left Daria and Jane not only speechless, but nauseous. Daria thanked the pair for the interview. Daria and Jane quickly left the building, both vowing to never speak of the meeting again.

**End**


End file.
